<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Mirrors Aren’t Typically Used For by BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670428">What Mirrors Aren’t Typically Used For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber/pseuds/BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber'>BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Mirrors used inappropriately, PWP, bottom Lio, dirty talking, slight orgasm denial, top galo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber/pseuds/BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio has the idea of using a mirror while he has sex with Galo. Galo also has ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Mirrors Aren’t Typically Used For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol i haven’t published a fic in forever... anyway promare stole my dick and cursed my crops</p><p>u can follow me on twitter @ wosicly for my art :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p><p>It was Lio’s idea to bring in the mirror. They had talked about it before, the blond mentioning that seeing everything so clearly was a huge turn on for him and Galo readily agreed.</p><p>It was Galo’s idea to keep Lio on the brink of orgasm for the last hour that they had been fucking, the full body mirror propped up against the wall in front of them.</p><p>Galo kissed the side of his boyfriend’s face as he gripped the base of the other’s straining cock, enjoy the groan that escaped Lio’s lips. They were on the couch, Lio seated perfectly on Galo’s cock. Usually, the blond didn’t give his boyfriend this much power when he topped but he felt generous before they had started and he was immediately regretting that generosity as his dick twitched in Galo’s fist.</p><p>“Fucking bastard-“ Lio gritted out, his hands reaching behind him to grip the other’s shoulder and long, blue hair. “Let me cum or so help me god-“</p><p>“C’mon, Lio. That wouldn’t be much fun at all! Plus,” Galo hummed, his voice dropping as he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, “you look amazing like this.” He grinned when Lio choked out a moan in reply and decided to keep teasing. “Why don’t you see yourself?”</p><p>Lio nearly gasped when the other firmly moved his head so he couldn’t look anywhere except the mirror in front of them. He did gasp when he saw his cock tremble in his boyfriend’s grip. Even though the light was dimmed to “set the mood”, Lio could still clearly see where the other’s cock entered him so deeply. He looked desperate and absolutely wrecked by Galo’s cock.</p><p>Enjoying his boyfriend’s heavy pants and quiet whimpers, Galo decided to play nice (for now) and loosen the grip on the other’s cock. He raised Lio up slightly, grunting as he felt his own cock slide almost completely out before dropping Lio back down and squeezing his cock again. His boyfriend’s scream didn’t stop him and he repeated the motion a few times before covering Lio’s mouth with his free hand. It wasn’t often he dommed when they were intimate, but the few times he did, Galo tried to take his role seriously. He knew to be mindful if Lio decided to say (or motion) their safe word, which was “pineapples” or three taps from Lio’s foot, but he seemed to be doing just fine. </p><p>“If you keep screaming, I won’t let you come at all tonight.”</p><p>Lio exhaled sharply from his nostrils and glared at Galo. Half of him wanted to scoff and continue doing whatever the hell he wanted, but the other half really wanted to cum and, surprise, surprise, wanting to cum won. He nodded and took a shaky breath in through his nose. He would definitely get back at Galo but it was getting hard to focus on anything except his aching cock (no pun intended).</p><p>Grinning, he praised Lio silently by kissing and nipping all over the side of his neck. Galo rolled his hips slowly, one hand occupied with his boyfriend’s dick and the other still covering Lio’s mouth. “You’re doing so well, Lio. God, you’re so fucking hot like this, desperate to cum.” He hummed, changing the rhythm of his thrusts to gain speed. “I think I’ll let you cum soon.” </p><p>The blond could barely respond to his boyfriend’s words, only nodding and letting out a sob of pleasure in return. The sight of Galo fucking into him so deeply and feeling his heavy cock hit his prostate was getting to be too much. If only he would loosen his grip on his cock and let Lio cum, it’d be perfect. He let out a high whine behind Galo’s hand, grinding his hips down in time with the other’s thrusts. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open and continue watching himself, eyelids fluttering as his orgasm creeped closer.</p><p>“So good, you look so good,” Galo groaned, so close to cumming inside his boyfriend’s tight ass, “Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up Lio. Watch me fill you with my cum, baby.” His thrusts became more irregular, low moans escaping his lips. The blue haired man let up his tight grip on Lio’s cock and jerked him off to completion, biting the expansion of skin where shoulder meets neck when hot spurts of cum landed on his hand and he felt his boyfriend’s scream more than he heard it.</p><p>The blond felt stars bursting behind his eyelids, moaning brokenly. He almost missed seeing himself cum, his orgasm ripped from him, but it was more than worth it. Seeing Galo bite down on his neck with his large cock deep inside him was a delicious image that he would save forever. His boyfriend pulled out shortly after, both still panting, and Lio felt his dick twitch at the sight of himself leaking with the other’s cum. That was also a lovely image to keep in mind next time he jerked off. </p><p>“Ah,” Galo said, breaking Lio’s train of thought. “You got cum on the mirror.”



</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>